


Tease

by andrasstaie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Ambiguous Hawke, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an agonizingly long night at the Hanged Man, Fenris can no longer put up with Hawke's teasing. And finally does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill - Agoraphilia: Sex in a public place.

It started out simple. Hawke’s hand gliding up and down Fenris’ leg under the table. An idle motion that grew more intimate as the drinks continued to flow. It continued until Fenris could barely stand it, a low and guttural growl reverberating from deep within his chest. Hawke grew more bold, their hand moving with confidence and purpose.

“Fenris.” Hawke’s voice came low and rough against his ear. Fenris suppressed a shiver when Hawke squeezes his straining cock through his trousers. Never had they felt more tight.

With an awkward, strained croak, Fenris excused himself and Hawke from the waning gathering. No sooner had they crossed the threshold of the Hanged Man into the stale night air of Lowtown when Fenris snagged Hawke by the shoulders.

He began to murmured some incomprehensible string of words under his breath when Hawke’s mouth crashed against his own. Hawke’s arms wound around Fenris, even as the elf pushed them against the nearby wall. Bracing his hands on either side of Hawke’s head, Fenris wasted no time in shifting focus. His attacked Hawke’s neck, nips and kisses down across whatever exposed skin he could reach. Hawke let out a load moan, their head tipping aside at the sensation.

Before Fenris could progress, however, Hawke turned the tables. They spun in place, Hawke pressing Fenris against the wall and shifting downward. Fenris let out a throaty groan as Hawke deftly pulled at his belt, undoing the buckle with practiced ease. In no time his trousers fell to a pool around his ankles, his still stiffening cock finally slipping free.

Fenris let out a sigh of relief, though it was a sound quickly replaced by a heady moan. He wound a gauntled hand through Hawke’s hair, encouraging them closer as their began to slowly tease him. Hawke started with their tongue, flicking and darting about the tip before shifting downward and then back up again.

Awkwardly, Hawke fumbled with their glove on one hand. When the hand finally came free, it was added into the mix. Hawke pulled their head back, flashing a grin up at Fenris. Hawke then focused on his cock again, still grinning with a flick of the thumb over the tip as precum leaked out. With a casual lick of the lips, Hawke dove in mouth first. Setting a quick and steady pace, head bobbing up and down as Fenris clutched their hair and continued to moan and curse in pleasure.

When he could take no more, Fenris jerked Hawke’s head away from his cock. Roughly pulling away buckles to tug down Hawke’s trousers. And as they came away, Fenris spun them as best he could and pinned Hawke against the wall. He took himself in hand, stroking his cock a few times. Hawke took the cue and wound their legs around Fenris’ hips.

Slowly, Fenris shifted in close and pressed into his lover. A cry of pleasure slipped passed Hawke’s lips, a sound Fenris muffled with his mouth. Their tongues intertwined once more as Fenris continued to press himself inside Hawke’s warm heat. He groaned into their kiss, making one final push as he sheathed himself to the hilt.

He lingered, his hands now cupping Hawke’s ass to help keep them supported. Fenris began to set his pace, sliding out and back in again in an even rhythm. They parted slightly for air, Hawke’s mouth soon diving back in toward Fenris’ neck. They nibbled and suckled, working their mark on him. Fenris moaned loudly, feeling the tension begin to coil in his gut. He was close, so close.

A gentle growl slipped through his lips as he reached down to help Hawke get closer to their own climax. But as he hit his own, Fenris’ hand fell away and shifted back around to Hawke’s rear. His fingers dug in, the gauntlets most certainly leaving a deep mark in Hawke’s flesh. Neither cared.

Fenris persisted, even as he spent himself inside his love. Pushing faster and deeper until Hawke came screaming his name. Fenris let out a pleased sigh as Hawke’s feet came to rest on the ground again. No words were exchanged as they caught their breath and collected themselves, meandering back to Hightown as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.


End file.
